


The Claw Door: Members in the Haze

by snoofles_is_my_king



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Mutant Powers, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoofles_is_my_king/pseuds/snoofles_is_my_king
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am drawn to it like a moth to a flame, District X, a black market for mutants like me. The door stands before me. It is... The Claw Door. Beyond it, I know he is waiting for me and I am all too ready to show him what I've got and take the final step towards becoming a man... an X-Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Claw Door: Members in the Haze

District X, known by some as Mutant Town: a tenebrous labyrinth of grimy back streets and claustrophobic alleyways. A breeding ground for crime, narcotics, destitution, and… well… that which draws me to its dismal domain. In short, District X is a black market for people like me.

It's midnight and I'm standing in front of it now - a door, strong solid silver steel. A nearby security light flickers off it's surface, a surface scarred by three claw marks that have ripped through it as easily as if were made of only butter; an intimidating intimation for most but for me it marks my destination, my purpose, my future. It is… The Claw Door. The thought of it makes my heart catch in my pale, slender throat, engorged and pulsating like some prehistoric toad throbbing in the primordial soup except in my throat. My well-maintained finger quivers, suspended in front of the doorbell I know with all certainty I'm going to have to Once I'm in there though, there is no going… ***click!*** My finger pushes hard on the button before I can stop it. Fuck you, finger.

As if in anticipation, the door immediately groans open heavily on its hinges. My checked shirt flutters in the warm air that billows from the darkness within, and smoke curls around my black Converse high-tops and size 26 Levi jeans. _This is it,_ I think. _The final step towards becoming a man, the final step towards becoming... an X-Man._

From out of the smoke steps a giant (he must be nearly 7 feet tall). His long grizzly blond hair frames a chiseled, not unhandsome face. His arms and calf muscles are pumped up like over-inflated car tyres. Victor Creed aka Sabretooth; his reputation certainly precedes him. He looks me up and down with his slitted amber eyes, an eyebrow raised as if he likes what he sees. I blush timidly. His golden eyes blaze with desire and his veiny bangstick bulges in his tight chino pants. He beckons me with a clawed finger and a grin that reveals rows of sharp, dangerous fangs. After a slight hesitation, I follow him inside, the Claw Door groaning shut behind us.

He leads me down down down, deep into the underworld. Around us, the dim hums with the shuddering moans, groans, explosions, _shinks_ , _shonks_ , _kapows_ and _splats_ of kinky mutant sex. Even Sabretooth's well toned derrière swaying tantalisingly in front of me isn't enough to distract me from the arousing scenes playing out around us.

Oversexed men are everywhere - naked, sweaty, and hot-blooded. Above us, a flying man is pinned against the ceiling by an unseen force. He screams in a pain-filled ecstasy, his balloon knot stretching open as he's filled by a throbbing invisible schlong. A toned young black man has _his_ schlong stuck through a crotch-height teleportation vacuum, the other end of which opens up by his mouth, allowing him to suck his own member. Men mind-controlling other men as a form of domination, prehensile tails penetrating every orifice, some incredibly vicious sadomasochism being performed in the kitchen involving knives and regenerative limbs… I am home.

Sabretooth ushers me away from the orgiastic circus of rumpy pumpy and through a door at the end of the hallway.

I'm in an office now, a soft haze fills the room, the musty smell of cigar cakes the furniture. The man I've come to see sits behind the desk, dressed in a sweat-stained white muscle shirt and black jeans, his brown boots kicked up on the desk as he takes a long drag on a cigar. He looks at me from under disheveled brown hair and unkempt mutton chops. My man-womb tingles at the sight of him. Wolverine.

"Got a new one for ya, boss," Sabretooth purrs. Wolverine nods his thanks and Sabretooth leaves. For a long time, Wolverine just sits there and watches me shift uncomfortably from foot to foot for a moment. He then takes another long drag on his cigar and exhales a sausage of smoke that floats across the room and dissipates in my face. If anyone else had done that, I would have been totally offended. But Wolverine could do anything to me. Anything…

"After what seems like an aeon, he finally speaks. His voice is low and coarse. "What's your name, kid?" he asks. I tell him my name.

"Why are you here?" I tell him why I'm here.

"Why The Claw Door and not Cyclops' bar, _The Laser Raiser_?"

"Because… it's _your_ bar," I blurt like some despo pre-teen stalker bitch. "I mean, you're _The_ Wolverine!"

"That's not my name anymore," he growls, stubbing out his cigar in an ashtray. "Round here they call me Daddy W."

My knees quiver and I swallow a groan of arousal.

"Do you know why I created The Claw Door?" he asks.

I shake my head nervously.

"I was a member of the X-Men. You know this. I spent every waking second fighting, helping, saving people, saving cities, saving worlds. Having powers and being essentially immortal is exhausting. At the time I started this place, there wasn't another like it. I wanted somewhere I could go to relax, escape the perils of mutant wars, take my pants off and enjoy the small things in life, excuse me, the _big_ things in life." He winks with a slight smile. I blush and hide my erection. "I saw the need for a sanctuary for guys like me - gay mutants who want to get kinky with their powers. Now I own the most successful gay mutant sex dungeon in the whole of Manhattan. So. What could you possible have to offer me here?"

I had prepared this speech so the words come quickly and succinctly.

"A power like mine is a worthy investment…" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"Show me."

For a moment I just look at him. "Sorry?"

"Show me," he repeats more forcefully.

This was not part of the plan. I thought he'd ask what my powers were, see the monetary potential that my power could bring, and hire me on the spot. But he wanted to experience it _himself?_ That had not crossed my mind. But Daddy W had asked. And when Daddy W asks, Daddy W gets. And I was all too willing to oblige.

My heart races with excitement and anticipation. I allow my power to roll out of me like an unravelling sleeping bag of primal lust. The sweet subtle scent of the pheromones penetrate his nostrils, hitting the vomeronasal organ which sends a signal shrieking into his brain. The symptoms are immediate and exactly the same as all the others who have succumbed to my powers. His eyes widen and his lips part, his breathing becomes deeper and I can see the bottom of his jeans shorten by an inch as his man zucchini begins to ripen. His adamantium claws slowly slide out from between his knuckles with a long, drawn out s _hshshshink_! He takes me in his arms and kisses me passionately, pressing himself hard against me, our purple-pointed people pokers mashed together through our jeans.

Within seconds, I'm on my knees in front of him. His pork sword slides down my pale, slender throat, engorged and pulsating like some prehistoric toad throbbing in the primordial soup except in my throat. My well-maintained finger quivers, suspended in front of his backwards Eye of Sauron. _Once I'm in there though, there is no going_ … ***squish!*** My finger slides into him before I can stop it. Nice one, finger.

There's two or so minutes of hardcore thrusting before he finally covers my face with his mutant juice. He stands there for a while, panting with his eyes closed, suspended in a post-coitus trance. I just fucking sucked off Wolverine! Tick _that_ my bucket list! I don't dare move or wipe anything off my face, I just watch him and wait for him to do something. At long last he opens his eyes and stumbles bow-legged to his desk, his meat truncheon already beginning to soften. He picks up a half-smoked cigar, lights it and goes to stand butt naked in the open doorway, staring out at the hustle and bustle of the thriving mutant sex kingdom he has created.

"So," I finally say. "Do I get the job?"

He takes a long puff before looking over his shoulder at me, a smirk on his handsomely rugged face. "See you Monday," he says and disappears into the gloom, his perky hairy buttocks swaying seductively after him.


End file.
